


Race

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve go running.</p><p>Part 8 of my 100 prompts challenge.</p><p>____________</p><p>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

“On your left!” Captain America announced as he lapped Sam for the second time that day. No matter how often this happened - now a daily occurrence, Sam still found the experience of running with Captain America surreal. They were now so familiar with each other that the captain had asked Sam to call him Steve. Sam was on first name basis with Captain America! This was his life now. 

Steve ran up behind him just as Sam was finishing his run and raced past him to the tree which was his usual cut off point.  
“I win!” The decorated war hero of a 95 year old declared childishly, sticking out his tongue.  
Sam jogged the last few paces and flopped down on the grass. “Dude, it’s not a race.”  
“It is when I win.”  
“Oh yeah, what’s the prize?”  
The man gave a crooked grin. “How about a coffee with the cute guy he ran with?”  
Sam shrugged. It seemed as good of a prize as any.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, leave a review!
> 
> Part 8 of my 100 Prompt challenge.


End file.
